Control
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: He would have no control, for control was for the powerful. And Pietro had no power. That is…until he met her. Dark fic. Very Dark fic.


A/N: This is somewhat of a sequal to my fic "The Chains That Bind Me To Him" but I thought it also worked as a fic on its own…So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song "Sober" By Tool.

_There's a shadow just behind me, __shrouding every step I take,_

_making every promise empty, __pointing every finger at me._

_Waiting like a stalking butler, __who upon the finger rests._

_Murder now the path called "must we", __just before the son has come._

_Jesus, won't you fucking whistle, __something but the past and done? _

_Jesus, won't you fucking whistle, __Something but the past and done?_

_Why can't we not be sober?_

_I just want to start this over._

_Why can't we drink forever._

_I just want to start this over. _

_I am just a worthless liar._

_I am just an imbecile._

_I will only complicate you._

_Trust in me and fall as well._

_I will find a center in you._

_I will chew it up and leave,_

_I will work to elevate you_

_just enough to bring you down. _

_Mother Mary won't you whisper, __something but the past and done? _

_Mother Mary won't you whisper, __something but the past and done. _

_Why can't we not be sober?_

_I just want to start this over._

_Why can't we sleep forever._

_I just want to start this over. _

_I am just a worthless liar._

_I am just an imbecile._

_I will only complicate you._

_Trust in me and fall as well._

_I will find a center in you._

_I will chew it up and leave,_

_Trust me. Trust me. Trust me. Trust me. Trust Me._

_Why can't we not be sober?_

_I just want to start this over._

_Why can't we sleep forever._

_I just want to start this over. _

_I want what I want. _

_Tool: Sober_

Power.

A 5 letter word which means nothing to most…

And everything to some.

He knows this, more than anyone could. His family was built on power. It created some, and broke others.

His father builds his empire on power.

His sister was put away because of power.

And Pietro…

He _has_ no power.

He cannot control metal, or hex a person's life, he cannot read minds or cause earthquakes, he cannot walk through walls and he does not have super strength…

But Pietro can run. And he can do things faster than any other human being on the planet.

Extraordinary to some, but not to anyone important.

Pietro was weak in the eyes of the only person who mattered.

And because of that Pietro needed to become stronger.

But until than, Pietro lost all power over anything and everything. He would have no control, for control was for the powerful. And Pietro had no power.

That is…until he met her.

The second he saw her he knew she was weak.

Although she had more power than Pietro, she was still weak. For she didn't see this power, or she was too afraid to use it.

Pietro knew this, oh he knew it well. Not that she told him, for they were not friends. He just knew, he could see it in her eyes.

She was a challenge. It would be an easy one, this he somehow knew…But she was a challenge either way.

And in defeating his challenges Pietro would always feel a taste of what power may be.

_Stupid…A way to pretend you have something you don't,_ is what his Father called it. But Pietro still loved them, either way.

He played with her. Loving the fear she held towards him. Loving the control he had over her.

And when he finally defeated this challenge, when he finally held the power he wanted so much…

He found that he didn't want to let it go.

And when he saw her again he continued to play with her, loving the tears he caused, loving the confusion.

He would leave her for long periods of time, knowing that he was all that ran through her thoughts. He would go to her in the place she thought was the safest of all.

She became an addiction.

The power he held over her, the power which had never been his…He needed it like a drug.

His game continued, and it became sicker and more twisted as it continued.

One night he made love to her, like a lover should. Only to leave her during the night, leaving her to wake up alone.

He knew that she grew to love him, he knew how much it hurt her to have these emotions for him.

He knew, and as horrible as he knew it was…He loved it.

And so, Pietro would continue his game. And bask in the power that he had.

For, in a way, she was his sanctuary. The one place where he held control.

The one place that he had power.

Pietro never thought that, in a way, she made him powerless. For as much as he seemed to control the game, he still needed her.

And for that, she held all the power. And yet was powerless the same.

And in this twisted game of control and power only one thing is for sure.

They are chains that bind these two together, for how long?

Only the powerless can tell.

A/N: I liked how this came out, personally. You might not have thought it made sense…But I found sense in it, and I think I got my point across. Although it should be a bit confusing. If anyone wants me to do a full thing for Pietro actual PoV I could probably try…But I feel as though it would be better if I left it at this…Whatever…


End file.
